Los Protagonistas
by Tomato Mermaid
Summary: El incidente en Eurovisión 2010 convirtió a España y Alemania en protagonistas. ¿O a Prusia? EspañaxPrusia, flojito, tierno y fluff


**Los protagonistas**

_EspañaxPrusia, Eurovisión 2010_

España recibió a su cantante después de que actuara por segunda vez con una sonrisa y un abrazo fraternal.

-Esta vez no entró nadie.

-Esta vez no~.

Prusia miró divertido desde su butaca en el rincón de Alemania a los dos chicos mientras tomaban asiento en la parte de España, pensando en lo parecidos que eran. La canción era muy "_toñística_", como le había dicho antes entre bromas, y el moreno estaba feliz de haber llevado una canción así, por muy ñoña que dijera todo el mundo que era.

-Kesese... -bebió un sorbo de su jarra de cerveza, con la mirada desaprobatoria de su hermano encima de él, aunque poco le afectaba. De ninguna manera iba a pasar los momentos de las votaciones ahí simplemente esperando sin hacer nada, mejor tener algo que tomar.

El momento se hizo eterno, aunque el bailecito justo antes de comenzar a repartir los puntos les relajó un poco a todos los países concursantes. El sur de Italia se cruzó de brazos sentado al lado de España, mientras veía a su hermano intentando hacer bailar al rígido de Alemania y le alivió ver cuando fue la propia concursante alemana la que bailó con él. Al menos no era ese macho patatas...

-¿Pasa algo, Lovi? -preguntó España, mientras movía la cabeza al compás de la música.

-Nada. Cállate idiota... -siguió enfurruñado mientras esperaba que acabara aquella tortura de una vez. Si él ni participaba, aún no entendía qué hacía viniendo allí.

-_Y ahora daremos paso a los votos..._ -anunció una voz en inglés y en francés.

**x.x.x**

España contempló sonriente la sonrisa eufórica de su amigo, pegando brincos de un lado a otro, abrazando a la chica como si fuera él el que hubiera ganado, mientras Alemanía estaba más bien incrédulo, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Aunque éste año tampoco hubiera ganado, tampoco le importaba, había ido ahí a escuchar música y pasar un buen rato con sus amigos, y sin duda, había valido la pena. Y aquel pequeño incidente... bueno, tal como había pedido Dani, había conseguido cantar dos veces.

-Lo siento _cher_, parece que a mi gente no le gustó tu canción -se disculpó Francia, disimulando una sonrisa malvada detrás de su mano, mientras miraba con envidia a los germanos celebrándolo por todo lo alto.

-¿Eh? ¿Ah sí? Ni me di cuenta... -sonrió distraído mientras veía a Lena todavía más incrédula que su propio país, parecía que se iba a caer en cualquier momento de la emoción-. Qué mona~ -susurró, ensanchándose un poco más la sonrisa mientras se alejaba de sus compañeros.

-¿A dónde vas, estúpido? -gritó el sur de Italia, levantándose, pero por una vez España le ignoró.

El ambiente entre los alemanes era agradable, todos estaban felices y se abrazaban, y algunos hasta le abrazaron a él, sin darse cuenta de que no era de los suyos. De lejos vio a Reino Unido gritándoles a sus cantantes por aquella penosa posición, haciéndole reír mientras sus pies se deslizaban detrás de su amigo y le tocaba en el hombro mientras Lena comenzaba a cantar por segunda vez.

-¿Ah? ¡Toño! ¡¿Has visto? ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Soy increíble, ¿no crees?

España rió de nuevo mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Prusia y le alborotaba el pelo.

-¡Claro que lo he visto! Muchas felicidades, amigo~ -fueron retrocediendo para no molestar a la chica mientras cantaba, saliendo del escenario.

-Jajaja, y el año que viene lo haremos en mi casa. En MI casa, ¿te das cuenta? ¡Os pondré a todos ciegos a cerveza para que volváis a votarme! Kesesese~.

España se mantuvo en silencio. La alegría flotaba en el ambiente y él se sentía como pez en el agua ahí. No importaba que sus amigos no le hubieran votado, aunque luego iría a darle las gracias a los bálticos por haber pensado en él, realmente no se esperaba sus votos.

-Oh, claro, tú me diste 12 puntos, Antonio, _danke schön!_ -exclamó de repente Prusia, con los ojos brillantes y un poco colorado de tanto gritar y brincar. España no dijo nada, simplemente le dio un ramo de rosas rojas, que había tenido escondido en la retaguardia hasta entonces.

-De nada -canturreó, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Prusia se quedó paralizado unos segundos, tocándose donde le había besado, y el moreno se maravilló al ver como las rosas puestas a la altura de su rostro tenían el mismo color que su piel ahora-. Jaja, parece como si hubieras pasado unos días en alguna playa de Mallorca -hundió ligeramente un dedo en su mejilla, molestándole un poco-. Gamba~.

-A-ah... Para, no me gusta que me llames así -le respondió, reaccionando por fin, mirando alternativamente las rosas y su amigo, que no había quién le quitara la sonrisa ésta vez.

Rodeó con su brazo izquierdo la cintura de Prusia, apoyando su cabeza contra la de él.

-¿Luego me cantarás, cuando estemos a solas?

Prusia dejó escapar una risa un poco menos nerviosa, sonriendo de nuevo un poco.

-Por supuesto que sí, soy genial, ya lo sabes -le dedicó una mirada traviesa que España no pudo resistir, dándole un rápido beso en los labios a la que el otro no opuso resistencia y rápidamente correspondió-. ¿Qué... querrás que te cante...? -susurró sobre boca.

-Lo que tú quieras~ -le acarició la mejilla con ternura, totalmente ajenos al jaleo que había a su alrededor.

Prusia sujetó el rostro de España, acercando sus labios a su oído:

_-Algo pequeñito... algo chiquitito... una rosa blanca, una caricia, un beso dulce y un perdón..._

España sintió que se derretía al oírle cantar su canción.

-Sabía que si la cantabas tú quedaría hermosa.

-Es que soy fantástico, kesesese~.

**FIN**


End file.
